


Wild

by bexara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, kageyama pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>This need I have for you is visceral and elemental. Primal. You are as necessary to me as the air in my lungs, as necessary as the ball I toss to you time and time again. What I feel is more than lust, more than love. It is addiction and obsession. It is madness. Sometimes, all it takes is the sound of your laugh or the brush of your hand against mine, and I fall on you like a starved animal ...</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

I’m a wild beast.

 

I see you standing there, talking, gesturing wildly in that manic way of yours, showing that too-bright smile that never fails to lighten the atmosphere no matter how dark the mood, and all I want to do is strip you bare, bend you over, and fuck you so hard and deep and long that neither of us will be able to walk straight after.

 

This need I have for you is visceral and elemental. Primal. You are as necessary to me as the air in my lungs, as necessary as the ball I toss to you time and time again. What I feel is more than lust, more than love. It is addiction and obsession. It is madness. Sometimes, all it takes is the sound of your laugh or the brush of your hand against mine, and I fall on you like a starved animal, my lust not sated until your nails are raking down my back, until your lips are bruised and swollen, until we are both wet and sticky and you are screaming out my name in that sweet, passion-rough voice.

 

I wasn’t always a beast. Once, all I cared about was volleyball. It’s hard to fathom now, but there was a time when I didn’t crave the scent of your sweat upon my skin. Didn’t yearn for the feel of your breath on my neck as you pant and cry and moan. Didn’t hunger for your sleek, tight body writhing and bucking under mine. Indeed, at first, I hated you. You, with your innate athletic prowess, as if the universe had smiled upon you on the day you were born, giving you the ability to run and jump and _fly_ with an ease that the rest of us mere humans could never in a million years of hard work hope to replicate. I envied your grace and strength even as I despised your lack of fundamentals and basic knowledge of the game. How could I not? You were wasting your natural talent with your ignorance and shitty plays.

 

Meeting you again at Karasuno was a shock, unwelcome at the beginning, but that first time you slammed down my toss, my entire world shifted on its axis. I bet you don’t know this but you gave me a gift I can never repay. You gave me a partner who trusted me, when trust was something I had thought forever beyond my reach thanks to my actions at Kitagawa Daiichi. You also gave me back the excitement and thrill of the game. You made me remember how fun volleyball was and just how much I loved it.

 

We went from enemies to reluctant teammates, and then somewhere along the way we became friends. Oh, we still had spectacular fights. You have the ability to piss me off like no one ever has before. It is because we are so different … or maybe it is because we are too alike. Whatever the reason, half the time I don’t know whether I want to strangle you or kiss you.

 

It confused, no frankly it terrified the hell out of me the first time I felt that way. You were my friend, my partner, my rival. You were _Hinata_ for fuck’s sake! How could I want to kiss you? How could I want to touch your lips and see if they were as soft as they looked? How could I look at you and think you were cuter than any girl I had ever seen? I was going crazy, and it began to spill over into our interactions. Every morning when we raced to the gym, every lunch break, every practice, I had a confession hovering on the tip of my tongue. The feeling inside me grew so big I couldn’t understand how my body was able to contain it. For someone who only ever had volleyball on the brain, finding myself in love with you was nearly my undoing.

 

Though I have the habit of calling you an idiot and a dumbass, you have an uncanny instinct when it comes to me. Somehow you know my moods better than I do myself. When I was at my lowest, when I had spent weeks taking my frustration out on you, when I was scared I would ruin our relationship and our synergy on the court, you came to me.

 

“Why are you hurting, Kageyama?”

 

One, simple question, asked in your slightly high-pitched voice as you stared up at me, your big eyes wide and earnest and concerned. You devastated me. I had been treating you like shit and yet there you were, worrying about me, _caring_ about me. The dam burst.

 

“I fucking love you, you asshole.” Words, harsh and grating, tumbled from my lips. “Are you happy now? I love you and it’s fucking me up and I--

 

You didn’t let me finish, tackling me, pinning me down, slamming your mouth on mine in kiss that was clumsy and rushed and sloppy and absolutely wonderful. We were both breathing hard when it was over, your face was red, so very red, and I'm sure mine was too. I couldn’t stop myself from jerking you close in a hug that had to have knocked the air right out of you. You didn’t complain, however, just squeezed me back with that surprising strength you have that belies your small body.

 

We were embarrassed afterward, unable to look each other in the eye, but once we were back on the court, our combination was better than ever, so in sync even Coach was amazed. And, that night on the way home, once we had parted from the others, you took my hand like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Our relationship didn’t really change much, which was a relief. I _like_ how we are together, even when you make me mad. The only difference were the kisses, stolen in the locker room, exchanged behind the gym during lunch, shared against the tree across from Sakanoshita (those always tasted like the meat buns you managed to wheedle out of Ukai). So many kisses that I became unable to remember what it felt like not to kiss you.

 

I was content with that, for a while, and then I wasn’t. First came the dreams. Dreams that left my sheets soaked and my shorts a mess and my body so hot and hard and wanting that my teeth actually ached with it. At school, I remembered the dreams every time I looked at you and I nearly humiliated myself more than one as my lower half responded.

 

When I finally gathered the courage to touch you, it was in my room, with the shades drawn and the lights off. You were so tense, your face screwed up and your eyes squeezed tight. You were fucking adorable and the nervousness I myself had been feeling was swallowed up in a vortex of love and lust.

 

“Who asked you to have that face and those eyes?” I pushed you down on the bed. “Who asked you to be so damn cute?” My mouth was against your throat and I growled my desire into your soft, slightly perspiring skin.

 

That first time was awkward. I didn’t really know what I was doing and I hurt you a little, but you just smiled through your tears and told me you loved me, that everything would be alright. I should have been the one telling _you_ that. My own eyes burned and I had to bury my face into your neck to hide my expression. I am not an eloquent man, something you have no doubt noticed, and I can never put into words just what your faith in me meant, what it means to me even now. Both on and off the court, your unwavering belief in me is a cornerstone of who I am. No longer Kitagawa Daiichi’s “King of the Upper Court,” I am now Karasuno’s Kageyama Tobio, and it’s all thanks to you.

 

Not that I could ever say something so lame aloud.

 

My fumbling efforts paid off in the end. You climaxed and I had never seen such a beautiful sight in my life. Though, if I had thought that initial taste of pleasure would be enough to quench my hunger for you, I had been dead wrong. Knowing how you looked as you came apart, flushed and sweating and oblivious to everything else but my body moving in and out of yours, feeling your small strong hands clutching my shoulders and how your slick and warm your flesh was wrapped around mine, all of that just made my desire stronger. Made me the beast I am today.

 

More and more and more, always I want more. I never knew I could be this greedy about anything other than volleyball.

 

Coach blows the whistle and I snap to attention, pushing away the past and thoughts of how much I want to drag you off and screw you like it’s going out of style. It’s difficult but I do it, flipping the switch from lover to setter. Missing the ball because I was too busy staring at your ass only happened once. The Captain’s terrifying glare alone had been sufficient to get my head back in the game. I think he knows about us, but that’s fine. I’m not ashamed.

 

We get into formation and you flash me that daring, brilliant grin that used to annoy the shit out of me. It’s precious to me now. I’d smile back but for some reason every time I do you think I’m trying to pick a fight with you. When no one is around, I practice in front of the mirror but even I can tell there’s something off. Oh well, that you love and trust me, “scary” face and all, makes everything else irrelevant.

 

On the other end of the court, Enoshita serves. The ball flies over head and, behind us, Nishinoya springs into action. He kills the speed and rotation and pops it up in my direction. I bend my knees, raise my hands high. There is an orange blur and quicker than I can take a breath you are there.

 

“Kageyama!”

 

I can’t count how many times you have called to me like that, but every time you do an electric zap streaks its way down my spine. Even when you don’t say my name, I can still feel you calling to me, your presence large and demanding.

 

The ball touches my hands. You are already jumping, soaring, believing that the toss is going to come to you at exactly the right moment, at exactly the right spot. Such unshakeable conviction. I can’t disappoint you. My wrists flex and the ball is airborne again. The toss is perfect, reaching the highest point just as your hand swings down, smashing the ball. It’s barely slammed into the floor on the other side of the net and you are leaping at me, arms wide. You are so light I don’t even stumble under your weight.

 

“ _Uwaaaaah_ , Kageyama!” You are laughing, face split in a smile so wide your cheeks have to be hurting.

 

The center of my chest in unbearably warm. I let you hang on me for longer than is probably wise before pushing you off.

 

“Don’t jump on me, dumbass!”

 

I bring my fist down on that disheveled amber crown you call hair, but there is no force behind the blow. Still, you duck your head and rub it, just for show, because you peek up at me through your lashes, those golden eyes of yours shining. That’s cheating. My switch tries to go back to the off position as I am hit by the urge to take your mouth right then and there and to hell with who is watching.

 

Thankfully, Tanaka saves me from myself, coming up to pound my back so hard I actually do lose my balance.

 

“Nice, Kageyama, Hinata. Asahi couldn’t do a thing against that quick.”

 

“Oi, Ryu, you bastard, I told you not to do that! Can’t you see you are hurting Asahi-san’s feeling?” Nishinoya points at their ace, who really hadn’t been looking particularly upset until Nishinoya started speaking.

 

While Tanaka profusely apologizes and Daich and Suga weigh in, you tug on the bottom of my t-shirt.

 

“Hey, Kageyama, toss to me again, okay?”

 

“Of course I’m going to toss to you, stupid!”

 

“Hehe.” Pure delight fills your expression.

 

As you start to turn away, I find myself grabbing your arm. You look up at me expectantly. Hanging on by a thread, I lean down, lowering my voice so that no one else can hear.

 

“We don’t have school or practice tomorrow. Want to come over?”

 

I watch you blink, then my invitation sinks in. Your face explodes with color. Fidgeting, you glance around, avoiding my gaze, but you nod and your voice is less than a whisper when you speak.

 

“O-okay.”

 

By turns bashfully shy and outrageously bold, you never cease to charm me.

 

Practice flies by after that. Your plaintiff “One more!” falls on deaf ears when it’s time to stop. Not all of us have your crazy stamina. I know that better than anyone. In bed, you’re like that pink bunny from those battery commercials. _“Don’t stop, Kageyama! Don’t stop! More! Harder! Faster!”_ My palms start to sweat just thinking about it.

 

Later, much later, we are in my room. The lights are once again off because you still insist on it, but I don’t mind. The moon is full tonight and it shines through my window, framing your naked body with a silver halo that makes your pale skin practically glow. I can’t hold back, the beast inside me salivating at the feast laid out before it.

 

I try not to be rough, try not to mark you, but I don’t think I am entirely successful. I want you too bad to be 100% careful. You don’t seem to notice or even care. Your own hands are busy, tugging and exploring, just as impatient as my own. Our lips meet. My tongue captures yours and you moan into my mouth. The sound is erotic, an auditory aphrodisiac that I feel all the way to my toes. I become voracious, my mouth slanting over yours with a wildness I can no longer control. You meet every nip of my teeth, every thrust of my tongue with your own frenzied hunger.

 

My body is strung tighter than a bow and my cock is hard and heavy between my thighs. I undulate my hips, rubbing my groin against yours, and you emit a sharp, needy cry. Shuddering, I hunch my shoulders and press my face into the hollow of your neck.

 

“I don’t think I can be gentle.” The declaration is guttural, desperate, animalistic, and I barely recognize my own voice.

 

“I don’t want gentle, Kageyama,” you whisper, “I want all the things you don’t show anyone else but me.” I lift my head. Your eyes are molten gold as you stare up at me. “I want _you_. I’m not fragile. I took the Grand King’s serve to the face, remember?”

 

“Don’t talk about other guys when you are in bed with me, especially _him_.” Jealousy is also something I never experienced before you.

 

“Yes, yes, oh great Kageyama-sama.” Your lips curve. Shifting, you bring those powerful legs of yours up and wrap them around my waist, digging your heels into the cheeks of my ass. Here, in the darkness, on my narrow bed, your earlier shyness is nowhere to be seen. Angling your head, you deliberately set your sharp little teeth into the meat of my shoulder and bite. The tiny pain travels straight to my cock.

 

Locking my eyes with yours, I slide my hands down, under your butt and jerk you forward as I grind against you. I feel you gasp against my skin and the hard, pebbled points of your nipples stab against my chest. It is my turn to groan.

 

Your hands don’t remain idle, instead roaming over my back and hips. I fucking love the feel of your fingers on me and I arch into your touch, but soon it is too much. The beast needs to feed.

 

Grabbing your wrists, I pull you up. Your eyes widen and your mouth rounds in surprise. I kiss you again, because I can’t help myself, and then I flip you over. Like this, I have total access to your firm, lithe body. Of course I take advantage, stroking my hands down your spine, across your ass, up the insides of your thighs. The oil I had bought at the local pharmacy, and nearly died of embarrassment in the process, is next to my foot and I use it, slathering the liquid all over my fingers.

 

Placing my dry hand between your shoulder blades, I push down until your head is pressed against the bed and your butt is tilted high in the air. Nudging your legs apart, I slip my slick fingers between your cheeks. I hear you breathe my name. Goosebumps spread across my skin. Too close to the edge, I can’t explore you the way I want. Instead, I rub and press and finally penetrate, spearing a finger deep inside your heat.

 

The sound you make shatters what little control I have left. My finger becomes fingers, moving within you in the most intimate of caresses. Soon, you are shoving back against me, riding my hand as you pant and gasp and chant unintelligible words that I somehow understand. My fingers aren’t enough, that’s what you are telling me, and I agree.

 

I withdraw. Foil tears. My hands actually shake as I roll the condom over my painfully hard erection.

 

“ _Hurry_ , Kageyama.” Lifting your head, you look at me over your shoulder. Arousal is stamped across your features and a hunger that matches my own blazes in your eyes.

 

I give you what you want, what we both want. A groan of pleasure rumbles up from my chest as I sink into you, and you echo it. You are hot, so incredibly hot and tight. Unable to hold back, I set up a hard, fast rhythm. My fingers dig into your hips, holding you in place for my pounding thrusts. I know I must be bruising you but I can’t let go, and you don’t protest. Rather, you rock back into me, drawing me even deeper.

 

The storm starts gathering. Fumbling a little, I reach under you, find your dick, and stroke it. The air fills with the sounds of our grunts and groans and flesh slapping against each other. When orgasm crashes into me, it is thunder and lightning, explosion and fury. Beneath me, you stiffen, your back arching, your cock jerking in my hand. It’s only you and I in the house so you don’t even try to muffle the scream that pours from your lips.

 

Several minutes later, when my bones are no longer jelly, I get rid of the condom, pick you up and carry you to the bathroom. I only mean to clean you up, wash the sweat and sex from your body, but you have other ideas and I end up taking you again, this time with you in my lap, riding me. You are untamed and beautiful, aggressive and sensual.

 

_You_ are a wild beast, just like I am, but I guess that’s why we are perfect for each other. 

 

The end

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I have been able to write a single sentence. There are many reasons, including ill health, but I somehow managed to get this out. It came to me one night as I was trying to go to sleep, and the images were so strong I actually had to get up and write them down.
> 
> I'm sorry if you were following any of my WIPs. I cannot give any definite promise on when I will finish them, only that I will try.


End file.
